Lost and Found
by kali4334
Summary: Alex spends over 3 years with out her sister Jessica. until one day during training Tyler appears and tries to kill her until Alex see's her. Alex's life changes after she's found her she was once lost and now found.


Lost and Found

Alex's part.

1.

I wake up in my room it's cold. I sit myself up and sigh, I remove the covers from overtop of me. I swing my legs off my bed and sit there for a minute and think.

I finally force myself to get up I got to the bathroom and rinse my face with water, I dry my face off with a towel I start to brush my teeth. I look in the mirror and look at my face. I look away and wipe my tears from my eyes. I move away from the mirror and back to my bedroom I go to the other side of my room and open a big white door. My closet. I go inside and go all the way down to the end and grab black sweat pants and a black and red shirt that goes six inches past my belly button, the end of my shirt is tight and the top part is baggy, I leave my closet and walk out of my room. I walk down the long hall and down the stairs. At the end of them there is David waiting for me. David has black and brown hair and tall and muscular with abs. I met David when I was thirteen, David is only eighteen now. David is a person in my house that helps me around this massive house.

" Good morning David." I say.

David smiles and takes my hand.

" Good morning yourself Alex." David replies.

David leads me into the kitchen to eat. I stop at the counter while David gets me an apple like every morning. I took it and took a bite of it.

" You look beautiful." David says shocked.

I smile.

" Thank you David your self as well but otherwise I need something from you." I say. David stands straight.

" Anything." David answers.

I take one more mouth full of the apple then swallow.

" I need to just talk to you about my problems I know you don't like me." David cuts me off.

" No. Alex of course I want to talk to you of course I will listen to you honey." David says.

I smile and sigh. I finish my apple and walk to the living room, I sit on the couch and David sits next to me. I swallow then open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out because I look in the mirror above David I see my, reflection and start to cry.

" What's wrong Alex!" David says.

I cover my face with my hands.

" Never mind you can leave now." I say.

David puts his hands on mine and removes them from my face David frowns.

" What?" David says.

I look away from him.

" Please Alex." David pleads.

I look at him and begin.

" Every time I look in the mirror. I see my sister. Jessica looked a lot like me my hair, my nose , my chin , my everything." I murmur.

David looks at me and frowns.

" Alex please you have to tell me these things." David says.

I nod. I get up and David is up with me David opens his arms and I don't hesitate to go into them. I feel his heartbeat and his breathe on the back of my neck I close my eyes.

" Now I don't think you look like her as much as you use to. You have red streaks in your hair Alex." David says.

I think about that and giggle.

" There it is something to make my day." David laughs.

I roll my eyes and let go of David.

" I'm gunna work on my training, you do know were that is right?" I say.

David nods.

" Right through there." David replies.

I nod. I don't go to the room just yet, I walk to my room and grab my black boots with three-inch heels. I smile and go back down the stairs. I go straight to the training room. I go to the archery section and there's Alyssa waiting there for me to help me practice.

" Good morning young one." Alyssa says.

" Thanks Alyssa I would like four." I say.

Alyssa's face went into worry.

" Now." I say.

Alyssa nods and presses a button. I raise my bow. Loaded. Ready. Then a cardboard man comes from the ceiling holding a gun I fire my arrow and his neck and five points show up on the board. Then three other men come at me from each side of me I fire at one it hits his heart then whip around and fire another one into a man's neck then another in his leg I run over and take my knife out and slit it's throat, the cardboard's head hits the floor I have forty points I smile and Alyssa is clapping. I put my bow down and sigh. I turn around when the door opens. I gasp. And pick my bow back up.

" Tyler." I say strongly.

" Come on I'm here to talk." Tyler says.

I roll my eyes.

" Alyssa leave."

Alyssa nods and walks past Tyler and me.

" She's hot." Tyler says.

I roll my eyes.

" She's thirty four." I say.

" On the other hand. Here to talk to me? Bull you killed my sister so why do you think I want to talk to you? You ruined my life." I spit out.

Tyler scoffs.

" Didn't my sister take care of you?" Tyler asks.

Anger now fills my head. I send an arrow Tyler's way he dodges it, it goes into the wall, and I reload a next one.

" You sent people out to kill her you stupid idiot! You didn't want to do it yourself but Makayla knew you told them to come kill her she knew it was her time you idiot! She was the next thing to Jessica!" I scream.

Tyler rolls his eyes. David comes running into through the door.

" Alex!" David shouts.

" No!" I shout at Tyler.

Tyler looks behind him and looks back at me.

" Who's this?" Tyler asks.

I look at David who moves his way over to me but Tyler grabs him and throws him on the floor Tyler leans over him with a knife to David's neck.

" No!" I scream dropping my bow to the floor.

Tyler turns his head and looks at me.

" No!" I shout again.

I rush over to David and Tyler. I push Tyler off of David, I pick David up and move him back with me.

" Who is that?" Tyler asks.

" David." I whisper.

Tyler laughs.

" David please leave." I say.

David looks at me with his blue eyes.

" What. No not with him." David says.

I shake my head.

" No its ok David were just talking." I say.

David leaves the room backing up watching Tyler. Tyler shuts the door and looks at me. " Your so stupid Tyler go kill yourself!" I yell.

Tyler looks at me and jumps on me, his knife pressed up against my neck.

" Kill me you will be doing me a favor." I say.

Tyler smiles.

" I like doing favors." Tyler says back.

I close my eyes.

" I love you David." I whisper to myself.

Tyler presses harder. Then the door swings open.

" Tyler" Someone screeches.

Tyler looks and smiles and gets off of me. I turn to my right. I turn around and gasp.

" Jessica." I say.

Jessica she still has black hair longer then before she's wearing a white tight shirt and blue jeans.

" Jessica? Is that you?" I say.

Jessica looks over to me and her green eyes widen.

" Hahahaha Jessica I thought I killed you." Tyler laughs.

" No, no you didn't idiot." Jessica says.

I wanted to run over her and wrap my arms around her like I use to. But I couldn't my legs would move.

" Tyler leave her alone." Jessica squeaks.

I frown. I could see David's feet at the bottom of the door I knew he was gunna charge.

" Tyler!" I shout.

Tyler turns around to face me and Jessica moves out of the way David comes in running at Tyler and takes him down.

" Get him out of here David." I say.

Alyssa comes in and takes an arm from Tyler. David and Alyssa takes Tyler out of the room, my eyes follow Tyler out the door. Then they shift over to Jessica. Jessica is standing there looking at me.

" Alex?" Jessica says.

I smile.

" Jessica." I answer back.

Jessica forces herself to move then she ends up running to me we hit each other my arms wrap around her like a snake.

" Oh Jessica!" I say.

Jessica holds me tighter to her chest.

" Alex. Your all grown up!" Jessica says.

" How did you find me I thought you died." I say.

Jessica shakes her head she's about to answer my question when David enters the room. " Oh. Um sorry I didn't know." David says.

I wipe the tears from my eyes.

" David this is my sister."

David cuts me off.

" Jessica nice to meet you." David says.

" Like wise." Jessica replies.

David walks over to me and hugs me tight.

" You'll be ok." David says.

I nod. David smiles at Jessica. And leaves. I take her hand and walk out of the room. I walk up the stairs through my big room Jessica gasps.

" Huge." She says.

I laugh. We sit on my bed.

" What happened." I ask.

" What do you mean?" Jessica asks.

I breathe out.

" How your still alive." I say.

" It was hard at first when I seen Makayla standing in front of you I then blacked out. Everything went silent, then a couple hours later I woke in a hospital, the doctors said that I was going to die but some guy found me and brought me here. But I never met the guy who saved me." Jessica says.

I nod.

" I'm very happy." I say.

I hug Jessica one more time.

" Oh Alex I thought I lost you." Jessica says.

I nod.

" Me too I thought I lost you for good and for ever." I say.

Jessica lets go then stands up.

" Wow your so pretty Alex." Jessica says.

I smile and stand up.

" You to older sister."

I lead her down stairs David is waiting for me again. I smile.

" So what goes on?" I say.

David laughs.

" Nothing much just kickin butt." I laugh so does Jessica.

David takes my hand and leads me to the living room. And Jessica follows.

" So." I say.

I couldn't stand it any longer I turned around and wrapped my arms around Jessica again. " Oh." Jessica says.

" Sorry." I whisper.

" No problem." She says.

We all sit there talking and watching TV when we could be training. I sigh.

" I'm gunna go see Tyler." I say.

" I'll come." David says.

" Its ok I'll stay and look around the spooky cells." I say.

" I don't want to see his face anymore." Jessica says.

And take David's hand we walk down into the basement to a cell.

" How does it feel to be a prisoner where you don't belong?" I ask.

Tyler shrugs.

" Here." David says.

David gives Tyler a tray of food. Tyler doesn't take it. There's something about Tyler I like. Or love.

" David I need to talk to Tyler alone please." I say.

David nods. And walks up the stairs. I turn around and open Tyler's gate, he stands.

" Tyler there is something I like about you I don't know what it is but I like it." I say. Tyler smiles and takes my hand.

" Awww." I pull my hand away.

Tyler moves closer to me pressed against my chest his arms wrapped around me. I gasp quietly. Tyler smiles.

" When you were small there was something I liked about you as well, and something now about you makes me exited and happy." Tyler says.

I look away from his eyes. Tyler takes a step forward making me back right up into the corner of the wall.

" I." I start but get cut off with a kiss.

I let Tyler kiss me I don't know why I did but I let him. When the kiss turns into an exiting game for Tyler I move my hands up to his chest and push him away gently.

" No." I whisper.

Tyler comes back and puts his hands on my back.

" You know you want me." Tyler says.

" No, I can't I." I couldn't finish.

" Think about it Alexandra I know you better then anyone else. You can trust me I would never hurt you, when you were small I never wanted to hurt you." Tyler says.

" You hurt me when I thought you killed my sister! And stabbed me twice in the leg!" I yell.

" Alex!" David yells.

" I'm fine!" I yell back.

Tyler kisses me again but differently this time I push him away and walk out of his gate and slam it shut.

2.

That night we all sit together, I'm in David's arms and holding Jessica's hand.

" Are you too. Dating?" Jessica asks.

I look at David.

" No. I just know her very well." David says.

I look at David he now's I like him. A lot.

" Well were do I sleep?" Jessica asks.

I never thought about were she'd sleep.

" Come I'll show you." I say.

I get up quickly and walk up the stairs Jessica follows behind quickly as well. I walk down the narrow hall and stop five doors down from my room.

" Here." I say. I open the door the room is pink and black. My thinking room.

" Thank you Alex. I really missed you baby girl." Jessica says.

I smile and nod.

" You too Jess you to." I say. " Um there's pajama's in the drawer."

I kiss Jessica's cheek and shut her door and walk into my room. I go to one of my white dresser's and grab a tank top and tiger pajamas. I walk back down the stairs and into the living room. I sit down beside David.

" So you don't like me?" I ask.

David looks at me confused.

" Of course I like you."

" Not like that David. Not as a friend." I say.

David looks at me and smiles. He takes his hands and cradles my face.

" Yeah I do like you Alex I really do." David says.

" Prove it." I say back.

David leans in and kisses me I kiss him back. Its not like the kiss Tyler gave me but it works.

" I'm going to bed." David says.

David is only one door away from mine. I watch David go up the stairs, so I get up and walk into the basement Tyler was not sleeping he was up in the corner of the cell waiting for me. Like he knew I was coming.

" Hi." I whisper.

Tyler nods.

" Likewise."

I open his gate and shut it behind me I turn back around and Tyler is already in front of me.

" You've changed your mind." Tyler said.

I nod.

" Yes." I whisper.

Tyler kisses me I kiss him back, this time it was for real I was the first time I felt something for him other then hate. I get shoved into the corner again and we kiss longer. " I have to go." I whisper.

Tyler's eyes are still closed.

" No don't leave sleep with me." Tyler says.

I shake my head.

" I can't." I say.

I kiss Tyler one more time then leave. I walk up the basement stairs then up the long stairs to my room, but I don't go I pass my room and check on Jessica who's sleeping soundly that's when I shut the door and walk to David's.

" David are you sleeping?" I ask.

David comes out of his bathroom in his purple and black boxer's.

" Not at all." He says.

I smile and come in. I shut the door and lay down with David I curl up in his arms. I take a deep breathe of David's smell then exhale deeply.

" I love you Alex." David whispers.

I smile.

" You too." I say and close my eyes.

Two hours later I wake up and leave David's room I got to a closet and take a pillow and a blanket and sleep on the couch. Next morning was bright. Alyssa called for a family emergency. I go to my room and put on white shorts and a black tank top I go to my bathroom and look in the mirror my hair is messy so I brush it out and leave it plain. Straight and boring. I turn around and Jessica is standing in my room.

" Hey." I say.

" I have to go. For a little but I will be back tomorrow." Jessica says.

I sigh and nod.

" Bye." I say.

Jessica hugs me and I hug her back. We walk down stairs and my phone rings I answer. " Hello David were are you?" I ask.

" Well I wont be back until tomorrow." I sigh then frown.

" Fine." I say.

I hang the phone up. I wait two hours then I go into the basement to feed Tyler but he sleeps. At 10:30 I go down stairs in my pajamas and a pillow and a blanket.

"Your back." Tyler says.

I nod I open his gate and shut it I lay the pillows on the floor and the two blankets. I look up at Tyler who's smiling at me.

" Don't ask Tyler I say."

I lay down and Tyler lay's down next to me.

" I love you." Tyler says.

I look at him and don't say anything I close my eyes but Tyler kisses me to wake me up. " Stay awake." Tyler asks.

I turn to face him.

" This isn't comfy. Wanna come to my room." I ask.

Tyler puts a big grin on his face.

" Lead the way." I smile then roll my eyes.

Tyler takes my hand and I lead him to my room. I open the door and Tyler smiles.

" Nice room."

I smile. I go straight to my bed and lay down Tyler yawns and sleeps next to me his arm is around me securing me to his chest breathing in and out, out and in so soothing I fall asleep fast. I here a knock at my bedroom door and tapping on my shoulder ignoring it almost sleeping through it then I open my eyes Tyler leaning over me.

" Someone's at the door." Tyler whispers.

I push Tyler into my closet and tell him to shut up or I'll kill him Tyler covers his mouth from laughing I smile and slam the door shut I rush over to the door and open it slowly.

" Good morning David. What are you doing back?" I ask.

David is smiling at me.

" Come out with me tonight there's a ball tonight you should come." David says.

I think it over then answer without saying the wrong thing.

" Um maybe David I would love to come and I do have a new dress I could wear so yeah sure I don't know who I'm gunna go with but I don't know yet but I'm really tire, I'm going back to sleep." I say quickly.

David nods and shuts my door. I sigh and Tyler is out of the closet leaning on it." So you like it rough?" Tyler asks. I laugh and walk over to him Tyler picks me up and spins me. We land on my bed.

" I have to put you back now Tyler." I say.

Tyler's face fills with anger.

" No." Tyler says.

I shake my head.

" No. You have to Tyler, I can't be with you. You killed my sister almost and I don't want a bad guy in my life-" I say.

Tyler growls and he gets off me. And out the door.

" Tyler no!" I shout.

I chase Tyler he's stopped a gun pointed at him.

" Jessica." I squeak.

Jessica is staring at me with those green eyes.

" Tyler how did he get out! And why is he with you." Jessica snaps.

I try to answer but I can't. Jessica clicks the gun and all I do is stand in front of Tyler.

" No." I say.

Jessica's eyes widen.

" What are you."

" She loves me Jessica get use to it I'll be around more often. She says that she likes a whole lot about me. And I like her to so bug off!" Tyler buts in.

Jessica lowers her gun.

" What! Alex! What!" Jessica screams.

David runs up the stairs.

" Back away crazy!" David says pushing Jessica.

Then he see's Tyler and charges him.

" No!" I shout.

David stops immediately.

" Do you love me Alex?" David asks.

I look away from David.

" Of course she doesn't love you David she loves me." Tyler says.

I turn around and take Tyler's hand back to my room.

" Alex!" David yells.

I look back at David, he's sad and his face full of confusion. I mouth.

" Sorry" I turn back and open my door. I go straight to my bathroom and slam it shut.

" Alex?" Tyler says.

I wipe my face from salty tears I sniff once and get up and rinse my face with cold water I look up into my mirror my eyes went back to normal not red and puffy but that worked for me I walked out of the bathroom and Tyler catches me in his arms.

" I'm sorry." He whispers.

I nod and remove myself from his grasp. I go to my closet and into the middle I grab a silky white pearled dress four inches past my knee's I took it and put them under a heavy sweater so Tyler could not see them I come out Tyler glaring at me with those eyes I look at him then stop.

" Don't." I say.

Then keep walking I went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. Five minutes tops. I came out and wiped myself down from head to toe not missing any part of my body. I slipped my dress over my body I smoothed I smoothed it out and put my hair up nicely, I put makeup on not a lot but enough to satisfy me. I put white heels on and quickly fixed my hair and walked out of the bathroom I look to the right and Tyler is in a tux waiting for me.

" Nice." I say.

Tyler walks to me and smiles.

" I love what you wearing Alex it's so pretty." Tyler says.

I blush and look away Tyler walks over to me and takes my hand.

" Come on." Tyler says.

I nod and walk out of the bedroom door Tyler and me walk down the stairs David and Jessica are about to leave but then David turns around and stares me down and holds back a smile. Jessica then follows David's glance. Jessica is wearing a black short dress with black heels her black hair is down and wavy David takes Jessica's hand and they walk out the door. I frown

" Don't worry about it Alex." Tyler says.

We walk toward the door but I stop.

" What?" Tyler asks.

" Um I'll be right back." I say.

I run into the training room I grab a knife holder for your leg and I grab three knives and put them in their place. I come back out and Tyler is waiting He shrugs and we are off to the ball in my blue Mustang when we finally arrive there is a lot of people walking to the doors Tyler comes out and takes my hand we walk in and people are dancing. I look around looking for David.

" Finally." I whisper.

Tyler looks at me but I look away quickly.

" I'll be right back." I say quickly.

I walk toward David who is alone in the corner David looks up from his plate of food then smiles weakly when he see's me.

" I'm so sorry David." I say.

David stands up straight to his full height then hugs me.

" I forgive you Alex all this guy has done was ruin you baby and you don't need it getting any worse I'm just, trying to protect you." David whispers in my ear.

I nod and hug him tighter. David lets go and takes my hand, then lets go.

" Um I." David says.

But I nod and walk to Tyler talking to Jessica.

" Your what!" Jessica yells.

Tyler puts his finger to his mouth to hush her but Jessica pushes him and starts screaming words that I don't even know at him I tap Jessica's arm.

" Jess what's going on." I demand.

Jessica turns around and pushes me to the ground.

" Ugh" I moan.

I get up and Tyler's eyes are wide with anger Jessica is now facing me.

" What!" I yell.

Jessica is staring at me.

" He's just using you so you can forgive him and let him out of the house once he asks to marry you he's gunna kill you!" Jessica screams.

I shake my head.

" Not true!" I yell.

I start yelling names at Jessica then Jessica pushes me into a crowed that surrounds us I get up and go straight into Jessica's face.

" What are you going to do about it you stupid ignorant child!" Jessica screams.

I hate being called ignorant I squint my eyes in anger and draw my hand back and slap Jessica with all the force I have and she hits the floor with a thud, Jessica snaps her head up and pushes me to the floor and starts slapping me. I push her off and go on top of her I start punching her in her face until she pulls out a knife everyone starts to gasp and I throw me off so I grab a knife from my pocket and Jessica drops her so I throw mine at her. Jessica comes toward me and slaps me hard against my pink cheek I turn Jessica around with a lot of force and jump in the air and kick her back, Jessica goes flying into a crowed and David comes over and hold's Jessica back from grabbing another fight, but then I charge her but Tyler swings me away from her, I start screaming at her while she screams back. I take another knife out and throw it toward her but David throws her hard on the floor and the knife hits the wall. I growl. Jessica pushes David off and walks to me I push Tyler off of me and walk to the middle of the floor.

" What ya have little sis?" Jessica asks.

I smile at the challenge.

" So I'm guessing you want me to kill you?" I ask strongly.

I stand up to my full height, Jessica smiles and everyone runs out of the room Tyler runs to the car and grabs my bow. I smile and take it I back up and David is screaming at me to stop I look at Tyler who is smiling.

"Go" Tyler mouths.

I turn back and smile and Jessica is right beside David I bring back my arrow and send it going two inches from Jessica so I start firing more toward her. I grunt once I hit the floor Jessica is chocking me I push her off and drag her across the room and slap her hard twice in her face until her cheek in pink and swollen. Jessica slaps me in my face I hit the floor with a thud I sit up and touch my forehead and read liquid is on my hand. Blood. David growls and attacks Jessica to the floor and Tyler runs to my side I push him away he hits the floor hard I get up and run out the door I take my heels off and start to run in a sprint toward the woods. I hear footsteps follow me but I run faster I keep running faster. I try to stop but I trip into the river. The current goes fast and cold at night freezing like the artic I try to scream but just a breathless gasp comes out for air my foot gets caught on something under the water and I get dragged under I go under and try to remove myself, from the net under I start loosing air and slowly close my eyes.

3.

I wake in a house that's not familiar to me I'm wrapped in a heavy blanket on a bed full of pillows. I look to my left and see a fire I gasp when someone enters the room I stare and wait. David.

" David!" I say.

David smiles he's wet and his lips are purple did he save me? I frown and hide my face when he smiles at me.

" I'm."

" Don't worry just glad your safe." David says.

I nod.

" Here." David says.

David takes a robe out of a closet.

" Your gunna need something to wear." David suggested.

I look under the covers to see myself naked. I gasp.

" You got me out of my clothes!" I yell.

David laughs and throws me the robe he takes a blue denim shirt out and jogging pants. Something was under them.

" Put it on." David demands.

David turns around. I don't move.

" Your gunna just turn around not expecting me to kill you?" I ask.

David turns back around with a huge smile on him face.

" I know you well enough that your not the type of person who kills someone they love." David says.

He turns back around and I get up and move the clothes to see what was under them. A bra and underwear. I roll my eyes. I put everything on and then walk silently over to David I put my arms around him waist, David turns around and smiles.

" Hi." I say.

" Hi." David says back.

I put my arms around his neck removing them from his waist David leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back I like it. He kisses me harder so I kiss him in the movement of his soft perfect lips I know what he's feeling and thinking, David tries a different kiss that's something I haven't done before David grunts and picks me up my legs are around his waist but we still kiss. David backs up toward the bed. David lay's gently on top of me he leaves my lips.

" No David." I whisper but he didn't hear me.

The feeling of David on top of me was like nothing like I every imagined, I swallowed I didn't want the feeling that was coming over me an urge for him, a need. A craving.

" I can't!" I gasp.

David puts his head up to look at me with a frown on his face.

" I. I can't do it the urge is to much to want you David." I say breathless.

David smiles.

" So you want me?" David says proudly.

I roll my eyes and end with a smile David gets off of me slowly I take David's hand and he leads me out of the room into a kitchen. A bowl of soup and water sits on a white counter. I smile.

" Here sit. Eat. And be welcomed to my house." David says.

I laugh and take a mouth full of the soup when David leaves I finish the soup but the broth is still left so I put the spoon on the counter and put the black bowl into my palms I lift it up to my lips and drink it down. Hot. And soothing.

" Just what I need." I whisper.

I put the bowl into the sink and wash it David comes rushing in.

" No that's not your job!" David laughs.

I shrug and turn the water off.

" What now?" I ask.

David leads me back to the room and we sit on the bed.

" You said the urge is to much?" David says.

My right eyebrow goes up in confusion David chuckles.

" You said the urge is to much."

I finally get what he's trying to say I smile and nod.

" Well I never thought the need for…you was so powerful toward me, the need for you was to much to bare for me the need the urge for your body was like a drug I didn't want to use." I say.

David smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek. I smile.

" Why were you in the river?" David asks.

I shrug.

" I slipped." I say.

David lay's me down when I shutter at the thought of no air and cold I go under the covers and lay my head down on David's chest.

" I tripped over something in the ground and fell in the current was fast and strong. I. I couldn't see what was happening until something caught my foot it dragged, me under and all I remember was."

I look at David.

" No air, cold and loneliness." I whisper.

David sits up and hugs me I hug him back a few seconds later a phone rings David doesn't answer it. David lay's me down on a white fluffy pillow.

" Sleep." David whispers.

I close my eyes and quickly drift into a silent slumber I hear a sound and suddenly wake from a dreamless see. I wake and see nothing. I get up and David is in the bathroom running steaming hot water.

" This is for me?" I ask.

David turns around and nods the robe David gave me is on the toilet I nod and David walks past me and shuts the door I turn around to face the mirror I strip off my clothes and take elastic that was on the counter top I put my long black hair up and walk into the round bathtub. I sit down and close my eyes I soak myself and wash up I wet my hair I get out and take the plug out with my left foot, I put my robe on tightly I walk to the mirror and look at my wet black and red hair. I sigh. I open a drawer and there was a box of black dye I look at it and look toward the door I take the box and start putting it over my red streaks in the middle of my black hair I wait twenty minutes. And rinse it out. I look in the mirror and see my hair was back to normal like before I only had red in it for the color of blood. I frown slightly and open the door back to the room there was pajamas on the bed I take my robe off and the door opens I don't turn around I just keep getting dressed I finally turn around David leaning on the wall staring at me I roll my eyes and smile.

" Perv." I say.

David laughs and walks to me and looks at my hair and gasps playfully.

" You found my dye?" I nod.

David puts his fingers through my black soft wet hair I smile and take his moving hand and put it to his side I yawn and David picks me up and puts me on the bed I go under the covers and fall back to sleep. I wake up from hearing a crash I get up throwing the covers off me I swing the door open to see Tyler standing over David with a knife to his throat.

" No!" I scream.

I close my eyes.

" No!" I scream again.

I open my eyes and Tyler is staring at me I run over to them and push Tyler off but Tyler gets up and pushes me to the floor I hit the wooden floor with a crack. David is moaning. Tyler sits on top of me.

" Hello do you know what I'm feeling for you Alex?" Tyler says.

I shake my head Tyler says something in a whisper I don't catch.

" Stay down or I kill him." Tyler whispers.

Tyler gets off of me and takes David by his arms and drags him to the kitchen and ties him up on a chair Tyler comes in smiling Tyler picks me up and takes me back to the room.

" No." I whisper.

I get thrown onto the bed and Tyler already has his shirt off and on top of me kissing me I kiss him back but not the way I want to. Tyler is kissing me harder then Tyler he moves his hands up from my waist sliding them into my shirt his cold hard hands. I take my hands and put them on Tyler's I push Tyler's hands, out and Tyler begins to kiss me. Tyler gets thrown off I look to see David standing over Tyler with a knife Tyler pushes David onto the floor I stay on the bed screaming at Tyler and David. Tyler throws his hand back and punches the floor next to David that's, when I pounce on Tyler's back. Tyler throws himself back and I hit the floor David punches Tyler in his face until his nose bleeds I take the knife from the floor and push, Tyler off of me and David stands in front of me I move and throw the knife in Tyler's chest Tyler hit's the floor David walks over takes the knife out and, stabs Tyler in his neck. That's when I know Tyler is dead. David picks Tyler up over his shoulder and throws him into the river I stand there and wait. David comes in with no shirt on I hug David he, starts to kiss me gently and picks me up so I'm around his waist we slither off into the room and land on the bed.

4.

Next morning I wake smiling David sleeps next to me arm around me I smile wider and kiss him. I get up and throw on my robe I walk to the kitchen and eat an apple, once I finish David walks in and wraps his arms around my waist I smile and turn around.

" We have to go back to my house David." I say.

David nods and hands me a pair of jeans and a black shirt and a white sweater. I put them on and put my hair up in a ponytail I take David's hand and we walk out the door locking it behind us. We get into my Mustang that sits out in the cold David drives us back to the house. Jessica is out in front of the door David stops the car and I get out. Jessica is looking away from me I walk over to her and hug her.

" I'm sorry Jess." I whisper in her ear.

Jessica nods.

" Me too were close Alex and we shouldn't be fighting." Jessica whispers.

I nod and David walks up next to me and takes my hand, I smile and we walk into a clean house I spin and walk to my room I land on my bed with one jump. I lay there with my eyes closed. I open when I hear a knock on my door.

" Come in." I say.

Jessica comes in with a smile on her face.

" You killed Tyler?" Jessica asks.

I smile and nod. Jessica picks me up and spins.

" That's my girl."

Jessica leads me back down stairs for dinner an hour later we go into the dining room I gasp at the food on the table a feast. Pig, fruit, vegetables, potatoes, and chicken. I look at David who comes from the kitchen with a bottle of wine I smile and we all sit down and thank god for the food and this day. We all dig in when it's over I help clean the dishes with Alyssa. Alyssa thanks me and I nod and walk away to the living room were David and Jessica is. It's 11:30pm and we turn a movie in. Until a knock at the door echo's the house. I get up and answer it. A man with short blonde hair with blue eyes and muscular medium sized guy stands in front of my view.

" Hello. Are you Jessica Selder?" He asks in a husky voice.

" No I'm her sister. And who might you be?" I ask. I stand up straight. " I'm Mike Peterson, I saved your sister's life." He says.

My eyes widen then David walk's up beside me.

" And you are?" David growls.

Mike takes his eyes off me to look at David who is standing in the doorway without a shirt on.

" I'm Mike I'm here to talk to Jessica." Mike says stiffly.

David nods and calls for Jessica, Jessica appears in view in a silky white dress. Mike's eyes widen. Jessica walks in front of David.

" Who might you be?" Jessica asks in a silent voice.

Mike smiles.

" I'm Mike I saved your life when I found you in the woods." Mike says.

Jessica's eye widens and turns around and pushes David and me out of the way. I take David's hand and walk toward the living room but I could still hear them.

" Mike? You're the person the doctor's were talking about." Jessica says.

" Yeah." Mike answers.

" Thank you." Jessica whispers.

He must have nodded.

" Alex don't." David whispers.

I hush him and try to listen I hear nothing and walk silently over toward the door I see Jessica and Mike kissing each other I laugh then cover my mouth. Jessica and Mike don't look they keep doing what there doing.

" Jessica." I say.

Jessica looks at me.

" What did I miss?" I ask.

Jessica rolls her eyes.

" Mike told me what happened and he was trying to find me." Jessica says.

I laugh and walk back to David I go up to my room leaving Jessica and Mike alone. David follows.

Next morning David is sleeping right beside me I kiss his forehead. I get up and walk to my bathroom I rinse my face with water and brush my teeth. I go to my closet and take out white shorts and that black and red shirt I wore when Jessica first came. I come out of the closet and David sits on my bed smiling at me. I laugh and walk right past him. David lay's back down and I shut the door and walk down stairs. Mike is at the end waiting for me I think.

" Good morning Alexandra." I smile.

" Morning Mike." I say.

I walk past him and Jessica walks past me with a smile on her face. He slept over. I roll my eyes and pour myself some milk and drink the cold substance down I go to the training room and mess around with the archery. The door swings open and I face my arrow toward the door Mike has his hand's up.

" Oops wrong room." Mike says.

I lower my bow.

" Sorry Mike I didn't mean to." I whisper.

Mike nods and backs out of the room.

" Jessica I think your sister is crazy." Mike says.

Jessica and I both laugh.

Jessica's part.

5.

I take Mike's hand and lead him to the living room Mike sits on the couch and I sit next to him.

" Tell me what happened and your thought when you found me?" I ask.

Mike sighs then frowns.

" When I seen you on the floor bleeding. I thought. What a young girl even though I was your age I picked you up and ran you to the hospital I wanted, so badly to save you. The doctor's told me if it wasn't for me you would of died. They thanked me and I left. I went back and you were gone. So I searched for you for years trying to find you to talk to you. But now I have found you and your more beautiful then I remember seeing you." Mike answers.

I smile and kiss Mike's cheek.

" Thank you if you didn't find me I would have died and I wouldn't have found my sister or meet you." I say.

Mike smiles and kisses me. I let him. I sit back and turn on the TV I let Mike choose the channel. An hour later Jessica comes out of the training room with a smile on her face.

" Good morning Jessica!" Alex shouts.

I shoot a grin at her and wave her over.

" Yes." Alex says.

" I haven't noticed but your hair is black again." I say.

Alex laughs.

" Yes I only had it red for the color of blood I put the red in when I turned twelve, but David had some dye so I covered up the red." Alex says.

I laugh and Alex turns her head toward the stairs David was coming.

" Good morning Alex." David says.

Alex walks over to David and hugs him.

" Morning." Alex says back.

David walks over to the side of the couch.

" Hello what's your face." David says.

Alex hits the side of David's arm. He laughs.

" Um my name is Mike Peterson." Mike says.

David nods.

" Well then Mike Peterson Alex wants to talk to you." David says looking at Alex.

Alex stands up and walks over in front of Mike and puts her hand out Mike looks at me and I nod. Mike takes Alex's hand and they walk to the training room, the door shuts. I turn to look at David who stands there with a smile on his face I smile.

" Ok smart one what do you want?" I ask rolling my eyes.

David gets up and sits next to me.

" I want to ask if Alex would ever think about marrying me." David says.

My mouth draws open. I wrap my arms around David.

" Yeah of course David of course she would!" I say.

I let go of David who is smiling.

" When." I ask.

David looks at the training room. Alex was coming.

" When she's older." David says quickly.

I nod and David and I get up to join Alex and Mike. David picks up Alex and they spin. Mike and I stare at each other and smile. It was close to dinner so I went to Alex.

" Alex go put something pretty on." I say.

Alex nods curiously and walks up the stairs to her room Alex comes back down in a black long dress to the floor. I smile.

" The heels go perfect." I say.

Alex smiles and spins.

" Yourself Jessica Selder that white dress looks good with those heels!" Alex laughs.

I nod and take her hand Mike and David was waiting in the dining room for us. After we all finish eating I put slow music on and Mike and David ask us to dance. Alex and me say yes. We take each other's man and dance around in tiny circles.

" David's gunna ask Alex to marry him. You know when they're older." I whisper.

Mike smiles and nods. The music stops. " Alex?" David says. I turn myself around and look at Alex.

" Yes." She says.

" I love you." I gasp.

" I love you too David." I say hugging him.

We all sit on the couch, Alex sits on David's lap and I sit next to Mike.

" Did you know Tyler?" Mike asks.

I nod.

" He's dead." Mike says.

I look at Mike.

" He was my brother." Mike says.

" Tyler Peterson." I say.

Mike nods. I get up quickly and stand in front of Alex and David protecting them.

" What!" I yell.

Alex stands beside me with a knife in her hand not knowing were she got it.

" What why didn't you tell me this you idiot!" I yell.

Mike gets up but I push him back down.

" Because I'm not like my brother I don't go killing people." Mike says.

Alex drops her hand.

" So you knew who did this to me?"

Alex says lifting up her dress to show her knife scar. Mike shakes his head.

" You knew!" Alex and I scream.

Mike gets up and Alex stands in front of me.

" You knew he did this to us! Why didn't you stop him!" Alex yells.

David pulls Alex back so I could fight my own battle.

" I didn't know." Mike says.

" I swear Jessica. I didn't know anything until yesterday until Tyler told me everything, he told me he killed you, and killed are sister he told me everything." Mike says.

I look away.

" I didn't know." Mike repeats.

Mike puts his hand under my chin he moves it to face him.

" I didn't know." Mike says.

I hug Mike.

" I'm sorry." I cry.

Mike nods.

" It's fine." He says.

I hear the knife drop to the floor and Alex storm out of the room. I look and David is running after Alex. I let go and Mike is leading me back to my room once Alex and David aren't in sight.

6.

Next morning it's cold. I get up without waking Mike, I go to the window and snow is on the floor, I groan and move away from the window and out the door, I go to Alex's room. David and Alex are sleeping with each other I shut the door and walk down the hall I stop once I hit a room I haven't seen before. I open the door and I see nothing but a bed and a dresser. I sigh and shut the door. I walk back, I pass Alex's room I hear something hitting the toilet and moaning. I open the door and Alex and David are in the bathroom David is holding Alex's hair back from her face while she pukes, I rush over to them David is gagging looking like he's gunna puke himself I move David's hands.

" Go." I say.

I hold Alex's hair and holding my breath waiting until she's done. When she's done I grab the cup of cold water near the sink, I hand it to Alex she doesn't drink it she gets up and rinses her mouth out with water then she brushes her white teeth. She turns around and takes the cup of water and takes tiny sips of it.

" Thank you." Alex whispers.

I nod slowly. I put my arm around Alex.

" What's wrong?" I ask.

Alex shrugs.

" Ok you go lay down." I demand.

I help walk Alex to her bed. She lies down and closes her eyes I wait for five minutes and David peeks his head through the door.

" Is she done?" David asks nervously.

I nod and David walks into the room and sits next to Alex. There was a bucket next to the bed full of puke I gag and take the bucket out of the room and pour it into the toilet and quickly flush it. I shake my head trying to clear the picture out of my head. I walk back to Alex's bed.

" She needs rest David maybe you should go for a walk or something." I say.

David looks at me like I told him to go step in fire.

" Um if you haven't noticed it's snowing." David says.

That's when Alex opens her eyes and smiles.

" It's snowing." Alex says.

Alex gets up I move so she could have room. Alex walks to the window and smiles. Alex walks to her closet and grabs a white coat and shoes and walks out of her room David and me, shoot each other a awkward glance then shrug, we follow Alex to the front door, Alex opens the door and smiles she walks out side kicking off her shoes and sets her bare feet into the freezing snow. David looks at me.

" She like's the snow." I say.

David laughs and follows Alex out but runs back in.

" Cold." I laugh.

David nods and laughs with me Alex turns around smiling.

"What." Alex says.

David and I shrug, Alex laughs and starts running David looks at me worriedly.

" No worries she'll be back." I say.

David nods and we wait. Two hours later Alex comes back freezing but smiling Mike comes from behind us.

" Hello." I say.

Alex runs back toward us and into David's arms.

" Where did you go in two hours?" David asks.

Alex shrugs. David and Alex laugh together then David picks Alex up and they walk toward the living room. I follow with Mike right behind me. I see Alex sitting on top of David, David rubbing her feet. Alex is happy. She has no more need for her big sister. Alex leans in to kiss David I take Mike's hand and I lead him up stairs. I quickly go to the bathroom and cry.

" Baby are you ok?" Mike says.

" Yeah." I sniff.

I open the door.

" Jessica!" David yells.

My eyes widen and I push through Mike, I rush down the stairs almost tripping I end up in the kitchen and Alex is leaned over the sink puking. Again. I rush over and take David's spot, when Alex is done she rinses her mouth.

" I think I'm sick." Alex cries.

I nod.

" Yes you are you might have to see a doctor." I say.

Alex's eyes widen with rage.

" No! I wont go to no doctor!" Alex yells.

I let out a sigh then I nod.

" Sorry." I say.

Alex nods David and I take Alex to her room.

" Sleep honey." David says.

David leans down and kisses Alex forehead. I wipe Alex's cheek.

" Sleep." I whisper.

Alex closes her eyes.

" She's gotten heavier." David says.

I nod.

" Yes I noticed." I say.

David walks down stairs, I don't follow I sit in a chair next to Alex and think what is wrong with her. Next morning David is up moving about downstairs and Mike has gone to work for the day, Alex is still sleeping. I leave Alex's room to go downstairs to eat. I walk past David who's passing the living room. I go straight to the kitchen and start making soup until Alyssa comes in.

" No, no, Jessica I cook you sit and eat." Alyssa says.

I nod.

" But it's for Alex." I whisper.

Alyssa nods and continues to make the soup. Today is her birthday seventeen my little sister is turning seventeen. I take the soup and bring it up the stairs to Alex. I open the door and she wasn't in her bed my eyes widen with fear. I set down her soup and look around the room until I hear something fall in the closet. I run to the closet and open it quickly shoes are on the floor and Alex is sitting there laughing.

" Your such a kid." I say rolling my eyes.

I help Alex to her feet. She looks in the mirror in her closet.

" Oh no!" Alex says.

" I'm getting fat!" Alex yells.

I laugh.

" So what. It makes you look grown for a birthday girl." I say.

" No! I don't want to not fit my clothes anymore! No! No! No!" Alex cries.

I suddenly burst out laughing Alex is starring at me like I was crazy then a little smile hits her face.

" It's not funny!" Alex laughs.

I nod.

" Nope it's not!" I cry out.

I started crying because I laughed so much. Alex holds her stomach while she laughs hard. David comes up stairs and into the closet.

" Are you girls? Ok?" David asks.

Alex and I look at each other then laugh again. David chuckles and picks Alex up from the floor.

" Happy birthday!" David says.

Alex nods and keeps laughing. David puts Alex back down next to me. That's when I stop laughing.

" Alex you're not getting fat ok." I say.

Alex nods but giggles and touches her stomach. David comes into the closet again with a bowl of soup.

" Eat. Get health. And fast." David says.

Alex nods and takes the soup and throws the spoon and gulps it down. I laugh. Alex tells me and David to get out so she could change but David refuses to leave he says he has already seen her naked he doesn't need to leave Alex smiled and slapped his arm. I laughed and tugged David out of the room.

" Wow." David and me say.

Alex comes out in a silk black dress top part pull of black tiny real pearls. I gasp then walk over to her I take her hand and spin her, David pushes me over.

" That's my job kid." David says.

David spins Alex around four times until she stops and looks sick. I giggle and we all walk down stairs. And we eat. The night falls.

Alex's part

7.

" Alex come walk with me." David says.

I look at Jessica who shrugs when Mike walks in she nods. I put my black flats on and take David's warm hand. We walk out of the door and cold front hits are faces I shiver and David brings me closer.

" So?" I ask.

David doesn't answer he just walks and smiles. We stop near the river but I stop once I see it in view.

" Oh." David says.

" Its ok Alex were just sitting." David says.

I nod and David pulls me toward the river we stand under a tree.

" I love you Alex." David says.

I look up at David and smile.

" Of course." I say.

I hug David close to me.

" Its not like were gunna get bored of each other." David says.

I laugh. And nod. I kiss David then look up at the stars.

" Is it just me or am I…. Getting fat?" I say.

David laughs.

" Nope." David says.

I smile and nod. An hour later we walk back to the house. I open the door to see no one home, me and David walk up stairs. I open the door and just walk to my bed without changing, I quickly fell asleep. Next afternoon I wake with a headache. My stomach hurt to.

" Jessica!" I say breathless.

" Jessica!" I say louder.

The door opens and David comes in.

" Yes." David says in a girl voice.

I smile and roll my eyes.

" Go. Get Jessica." I say.

David nods and yells for Jessica. Jessica walks into the room with a robe on.

" Yes?" Jessica answers.

I cough once.

" I don't feel well." I say.

Jessica nods and sits beside me.

" David go make some soup but only bring the broth she can drink that." Jessica says. David nods and walks out the door.

" Well it's something mom taught me, the broth is suppose to sooth your throat, I miss her." Jessica says.

I nod and close my eyes. I just wanted to be alone.

" Thank you David." Jessica says.

I force myself to sit up straight I take the bowl from Jessica's hand and gulp it down quickly.

" No, no, no Alex slowly." Jessica demands.

" Leave her be." David snarls.

" Back off David." Jessica hisses.

" Or what Hmmm your gunna beat me?" David snarls.

My head starts to pound and anger fills my head.

" Out!" I snarl loudly.

David and Jessica nod and leave shoving each other. I set the bowl down and silently close my eyes. I wake when I feel something pound on my stomach.

" Ow." I moan.

" Are you ok?" Jessica asks.

I look over to see Jessica leaning on my closet door.

" Out I said!" I yell.

Jessica shakes her head.

" Your sick or hurt you need me." Jessica says.

" I don't need you Jessica get lost." I whisper.

Jessica nods and leaves. I don't leave my bed only to puke or go to the bathroom, Jessica and David take turns watching me Mike offered but I don't trust him. David takes longer minutes with me when it's Jessica's turn David locks the door and makes me tell her to stop screaming through the door. I sleep and finally a knock at the door. I try to say come in but nothing comes out.

" Alex its Mike with some food."

" Come." I say breathless.

Mike comes in with a tray of food. I smile.

" You don't look so good." Mike says.

" You care why?" I say.

Mike frowns.

" I do because you're my girlfriends little sister." Mike says.

Mike leans over me to kiss me head. David comes in with anger in his eyes.

" Out!" David snarls.

David has his hands in a fist next to him. I take the fork and start eating the salad slowly. " Um Alex Jessica called the doctor and he arrives in the morning." David says.

David looks away from me when I drop the fork to my plate.

" Jessica!" I scream.

I hear footsteps rushing up the stairs down the hall then enter my room. I set the plate to the side.

" Jessica come." I say through my teeth.

Jessica walks over to me. I grab her by her shirt.

" You called the doctor!" I yell.

Jessica pulls herself free from my grasp.

" Sorry with your condition I don't know what do." Jessica says nervously.

" Neither do I sweetheart." David adds.

I nod and tell them to leave. David sleeps in his room. Next morning I force myself to get up and dress. But I don't make it to my closet. Alyssa comes up to help me dress Alyssa puts gray jogging pants on me and a regular shirt. That should do so I walked back to my bed. Alyssa goes down stairs to get David. When David appears I tell him to lay with me. As he does I hear someone talking downstairs. Jessica comes up and I hold on to David's hand I squeeze it when the doctor is in sight. " Easy Alex." David whispers. I take a deep breath.

" Hello Alexandra. I'm Doctor Phillip your sister Jessica has called me about you being sick?" Phillip says.

I nod nervously. David sighs.

" Ok so have you been having any pain?"

I nod.

" Hmmm any cravings?" I nod again.

" Hmmm ok any mood swings?"

I nod again.

" Um ok Jessica sir may you leave I would like to talk to Alexandra alone please." Phillip says.

David gets up taking Jessica with him.

" Well Alexandra."

" Its Alex." I correct him.

He clears his throat.

" Yes Alex. Cravings, mood swings, pain in stomach. I think you might be pregnant."

My eyes widen and my jaw drops.


End file.
